Locked Outside
This is the fifth episode created by Young Little Unicorn. Characters * Everyone that appeared in Painball Contest (including Ducky, Chick and Two Tooth, excluding Boar) Plot Part 1 Bunny was visiting Sheepy's house. Later after Bunny left, she forgot that she locked the door of her house and forgot that she lost the keys somewhere else. Bunny got an axe and tried to break the door. Later when she tried to pull it out, she accidentally made it fly and behead Foxy. Bunny called Chipmunk, Hamster, Koala, Leopard and Panther to help. Tiger, meanwhile, broke into her house and stole some things. Chick, Ducky, Monkey, Kitty and Dog came and wanted to help too as they got objects to try and break the door open. Tiger heard the group was trying to break in into the house, so he decided to lock the door with more things so he could steal more things from Bunny. Snake came and was hungry, so he decided to suck Leopard and Panther's blood while they were slacking off. Monkey took an axe and then dropped in on Snake, chopping Snake in half. Chick was happily holding a hammer but suddenly Hedgehog ran and crushed Chick, while she was trying to warn Bunny that someone went into her house. Bunny, however, ignored Hedgehog and continued trying to break in into the house. Part 2 Monkey tried to pick up the axe again. After Bunny saw what Monkey's trying to do, she told him she already tried it but it didn't work. Ducky was holding many sharp things but then she tripped over the axe and got impaled by all of the sharp objects. Monkey decided to electrocute the house only to get electrocuted himself. Hamster and Chipmunk got flamethrowers and burned the door. After that, they all entered the house. Tiger released a chandelier which crushed Koala. Bunny and the others went upstairs. The last one to arrive was Kitty, who fell off the stairs. Bunny found out that Tiger was trying to steal her stuff and threw him off the window, causing Tiger's head to be removed from his body by the sharp objects down below and then got crushed by a mousetrap. Chipmunk and Hamster celebrated when they kicked off the thieves, while Bunny, on the other hand, felt dizzy and fainted. Dog himself ran outside of the house. The house suddenly exploded because she dropped the cooking oil on the fire, resulting in an explosion. Some parts impaled Hedgehog to death. Deaths * Leopard and Panther's blood were sucked by Snake. * Snake was chopped in half. * Chick was crushed. * Ducky impaled by sharp objects. * Monkey was electrocuted. * Koala was crushed by a chandelier. * Tiger was decapitated. * Hedgehog was impaled to death by some parts of the house. Trivia * The creator decided to stop making episodes with transcripts due to it being hard to understand. * This episode marks Hedgehog's and Chick's first death. * Two Tooth appeared when the tree friends gather around and Bunny told them what they are going to do. * Kitty was confirmed to be not dead, because Kitty only fell down the stairs and no blood appeared. After the explosion, Kitty's injured body was also seen crawling. Category:Fan Episodes